havenmainefandomcom-20200214-history
Roots
"Roots" is the eighteenth episode of Haven, and the fifth episode of the second season. Synopsis A wedding at an isolated estate becomes a lethal trap for everyone in attendance - including Audrey, Chris, Duke and Evi while something outside threatens to kill them all. Proceedings turn deadly for the guests when the body of the host is found. Plot Audrey delivers a marriage certificate to Ben Keegan's house, as the family is preparing for a wedding rehearsal between Ben's daughter Maura and Peter Novelli. Audrey has brought Chris Brody with her intending on going on a date after she's finished the chore. Keegan has reservations as to young Novelli's sincerity and they start to argue about financial issues. Duke and Evi arrive hoping to get some information about the box from the elderly Beverley Keegan, who knows about Haven cultural artifacts. In the house Peter talks with his uncle, Dom, who thinks the marriage could bring dangerous repercussions. Keegan breaks in and announces he will prevent the marriage from continuing. Keegan goes off to the bathroom and soon strange inhuman noise, sounds of scuffling and breaking, come from the bathroom, sounds that attract Audrey who forces the door and find the room devastated, the window almost gone, blood on the remaining glass, and no sign of Keegan. Outside signs of great force are seen in the destruction of the house's fixtures and there is a rut in the ground that leads off into the surrounding woods. Audrey follows the rut through the forest until it stops, so she looks around for clues. She is startled by Chris who had followed her, but then together they continue looking around. Chris finds Keegan's glasses covered in organic "goo". They head back to the house, but don't notice the body in the trees above them. Beverley tells Duke that the box was "late colonial", the work of Regis Glendower, but knows nothing more. Audrey talks to Peter Novelli about the fight they'd had and Maura, a little shocked, wants to know more. Chris is getting more frustrated about hanging around waiting for Audrey, who has the scent of a Trouble. She talks to Dom Novelli and discovers that there has been a longstanding feud between the two families. He reveals his scarred forearm to show what had happened to him. A scream draws Audrey away and out to the edge of the forest where Chris has found Keegan's body left there. The scream was from Maura who had followed Chris and seen the body. It had been torn apart by something beyond human strength, says Chris. It has marks on its forearm similar to those of Dom Novelli. Audrey believes it is best that everyone leaves for town, but Peter wants to know what happened to the body. Maura wants to know why, leading to her suggesting that Peter may have killed him for financial rejection and they start to fight. The ground begins to rumble and in fear one of the caterers runs for her car, but before she can open the door crawling vine-like roots drag her away screaming. Crawling roots rumble towards the wedding party and Audrey herds everyone into the barn, which is quickly enwrapped in roots, trapping everyone inside. Dom Novelli blames the Keegans, while Beverley accuses the Novellis and while they fight the roots shake the walls. Chris thinks of finding tools to cut through the roots, industrial weed killer to get rid of them, but Audrey tells him that Haven's problems are about people not things. Understanding the people's problem is how they will get out of the barn. Audrey asks Beverley when this had happened before and she tells her of a time when she was in high school when her brothers caught Dom Novelli in a lie and he attacked them, she implies, with the roots. Dom calls her statement a lie and a fight starts. As it does a root breaks through a wall and almost grabs Audrey but for Duke's leap to remove her from harm. With the fighting stopped the root withdraws. Audrey realizes that the hatred between the two families is what attracts the plants. Chris suggests that as hatred attracts the plants, love will neutralize them. Audrey explains to Beverley that Dom didn't attack her brothers, showing her Dom's scars. Dom was in love with her and wanted to marry her, but Ben Keegan would lose control of Beverley's money if the marriage succeeded, so he lied to her about what happened. Dom explains that he was going to elope with Beverley but her brothers tried to drive him away. At that moment the trees attacked them. Beverley now realizes that she'd got it all wrong and Audrey prompts her that she can still do it right. She tells both of them that if they have any love left for one another it may drive the plants back. And they reach back and find their old love. The act of refinding their love neutralizes the plants and they are able to leave. Nathan finally arrives after having been caught by the plant life elsewhere. He has forced his way into the barn to find the situation resolved. Dom and Beverley leave together hand in hand, as do Peter and Maura, then Duke and Evi, finally Audrey and Chris, leaving Nathan alone. Back in Haven police station Dave Teagues explains to Nathan that generations back the Novellis had twins which split the family curse and one married into the Keegan family, so one from each family is needed for the curse to manifest. Evi is still trying to get Duke to leave, but he explains that his father had made him promise that if The Troubles returned to Haven then Duke would return as well, so here he is. He doesn't know why his father made him return, but he promised he would. When Duke goes off to bed, she calls someone and says, "his dad never told him." A male voice replied, "then we have to keep pushing him." Nathan calls Audrey, but she is "busy" with Chris. Credits Main Cast * Emily Rose as Audrey Parker * Lucas Bryant as Nathan Wuornos * Eric Balfour as Duke Crocker Guest Starring * Vinessa Antoine as Evidence Ryan * Joe Dinicol as Peter Novelli * Alexz Johnson as Moira Keegan * Richard Donat as Vince Teagues * John Dunsworth as Dave Teagues * Sean McCann as Dom Novelli * Corinne Conley as Beverly Keegan * Ted Atherton as Ben Keegan * Jason Priestley as Chris Brody Featured Music * "Algebra" by A-Camp Notes * The plot of the episode shares similarities with a Stephen King short story called 'Weeds (otherwise known as 'The Lonesome Death of Jordy Verrill'). But instead of the anger of a Troubled family causing the attacking plants, it instead originates from an alien meteorite. * The episode aired ten days after the Warehouse 13 episode "Queen for a Day," another wedding-themed story. * The episode shares its title with the novel of the same name. * In addition to playing the engaged couple in this episode, guests Joe Dinicol and Alexz Johnson each played superheroes. The former would go on to have a recurring role on Arrow as Ragman while the latter previously played Saturn Girl on Smallville. Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes